


Camping

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a surprise for Dan on their camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

“Come on, Dan.” Phil urges, trucking up the hill a ways ahead of Dan.

Dan just looks up at Phil, stopping and resting his hands on his knees. “I’m trying, ok? This hill is really steep.”

Phil sighs, coming back down the hill and offering Dan his hand. Dan takes it and Phil helps him up the rest of the way, stopping at the peak to take another breather. He really isn’t use to all of this exercise; having been use to spending every day on his laptop or playing video games. He hadn’t even wanted to come on this camping trip in the first place, but Phil had been excited about it for weeks so he ended up coming along anyway.

Phil walks to the other end of the hill and Dan follows, watching his footing on the bumpy landside, not wanting to trip and fall. Once he’s next to Phil he looks up, all of the grumpy and stubborn thoughts leaving his mind at once. He can see forever, over hills and valleys and the countless trees, shades of green and brown. In the middle of the closest valley sits an abandoned barn, grey wood rotted and roof in need of repair. The sun is just beginning to set, setting everything aglow in golden rays.

“This is amazing.” Dan breathes, fishing for Phil’s hand beside him as he stares at the magnificent view before him.

“Isn’t it? It’s even more gorgeous at night. You can lie down on this hill and see so many more stars than you can in the city. It’s magical.” Phil squeezes Dan’s hand and Dan breaks his gaze to look at him. “But it’s not even the reason I brought you over here.”

“It’s not?”

“Follow me.” Phil pulls Dan towards the side of the hill, the clearing giving way to a forest of dense trees. He leads Dan through the bushes and over fallen branches until they get to a tall and sturdy tree just a little ways in. “I ran over here earlier while you were setting up the tent. I wanted to surprise you.”

Dan steps closer to the tree, running his fingers over the rough bark. Showing against the greyish-brown trunk is the rusty red color of the wood beneath, carved out into the letters PL + DH. “You did this?”

Phil nods next to him although Dan’s not looking. “I thought I’d leave a little proof of our love that will last as many years as this tree will.”

This tree is still fairly young, but very strong; thick roots popping out of the ground at their feet. It will undoubtedly outlive both of them, which only serves to make Phil’s sentiment more endearing.

Phil touches Dan’s shoulder and Dan turns to him, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil’s arms go around his waist. “I love it. Almost as much as I love you.” He pulls Phil close and kisses him, little pecks and long, drawn out tastes.

Phil breaks away, smiling. “So, did I do good?”

“Very good.”

His smile turns to a smirk, “Good enough to get some sexy time under the stars?”

Dan laughs, shaking his head at the total dork that is his boyfriend. “I suppose; but the view better be as good as you say.”

“Of course it will be; you’ll be there.” He assures Dan.

Dan pretends to ignore Phil’s cheesy line, but it really does make him blush. Phil always knows how to make him feel special; and he hopes he really can stay with Phil even long after the tree had fallen.


End file.
